Episode Seventeen: The Case of the Forgotten Klink!
' Zane: "Professor, how are you?" Professor Brooks: "Oh, Zane. Hello there. It's nice to see you again." Zane: "You too." Professor Brooks: "Where are you right now?" Zane: "I think in a place called Andria Town." Professor Brooks: "Excellent timing. I was hoping that maybe you could do something for me while you're there..." Zane: "Sure thing. What is it?" Professor Brooks: "There's a critical research facility just outside of Andria Town that has some valuable data that I need you to pick up for me." Zane: "I'd be happy to. What's the data for?" Professor Brooks: "It's special data about Pokémon evolution that I've been meaning to send to another Professor in another region. I would go get it myself, but my research here is taking up all of my time lately." Zane: "Don't worry, Professor. I'll get that data for you." Professor Brooks: "Excellent. Thank you so much for this, Zane. I greatly appreciate this." Zane: "It's no trouble at all. So, um, Professor...?" Professor Brooks: "Yes, Zane?" Zane: "Could I send you some of my Pokémon to look after while I'm traveling around?" Professor Brooks: "Of course. I would love to see the Pokémon that you've caught while on your journey. Please send them right away." Zane: "Okay." ' Professor Brooks: "Excellent. Thank you, Zane. I'll collect my data on your Pokémon and take great care of them for you." Zane: "That's great. Thanks, Professor." Professor Brooks: *Nods and hangs up* ' Axew: "Axew?" (Master?) Zane: *Sitting up and rubbing Axew's head* "I'm alright, Axew. Don't worry about me." *Facing the scientist* "Um, hey, are you okay?" Scientist: *Getting up* "No! I'm not okay! Everything's ruined now!" Zane: *Getting up as Axew runs up his back and rests on his shoulder* "Ruined? Did I do something wrong?" Scientist: "Huh? Oh, my apologies for yelling. It wasn't directed at you." Zane: "Oh, okay. So, what's been ruined?" Scientist: "The extensive research at the Andria Town Research Facility." Zane: "Did you say research facility? Do you work there?" Scientist: "Indeed. Why do you ask?" Zane: "I was asked by Professor Brooks to retrieve some important Pokémon evolution data from that facility." Scientist: "Brooks, huh? Yes. He has been needing to pick up that data that's been taking up valuable computer space. I would love you give it to you, but something terrible has happened at the research facility as of late." Zane: "What happened?" Scientist: "A strange explosion completely destroyed our power supply system. The entire facility is without any power, and everyone's left the area." Zane: "A strange explosion?" Scientist: "Yes. We were in the process of studying ancient Pokémon from millions of years ago. Halfway through the project to revive Pokémon fossils, a strange explosion destroyed the power supply and stopped all of our research." Zane: "I'm sorry that your research was stopped. My friends and I would love to help you solve the problem." Scientist: "Really?! Oh, yes!" ' Amy: "Zane, everything alright?" Zane: "I talked to Professor Brooks and he agreed to take my Pokémon to study and look after. Then, he gave me a task to retrieve some data from a research facility just outside of town." Arthur: "What kind of data is it?" Zane: "Something about Pokémon evolution I think." Arthur: "My dad's been working with another brilliant Professor in another region about Pokémon evolution." Holly: "So, what's the problem?" Zane: "One of the facility's scientists ran into me and told me about an explosion that happened in the facility. Everyone had to evacuate the facility without figuring out what happened." Arthur: "Sounds like a malfunction with some equipment, maybe." *Standing up* "Well, let's go check it out. I'm interested in finding out what happened." ' Amy: "Wow. This place looks awful." Holly: "That explosion must have been a serious one to do this kind of damage." Zane: "Yeah. I hope nothing else got destroyed this bad." ' Arthur: "I can't get anything online without power. The damage of the explosion tore through some of the systems, too." Holly: "I can solve the power problem." *Faces the scientist* "Is there a generator nearby?" Scientist: "There's a small one nearby. It's just through that door and down a couple flights of steps." Holly: "Great." *Taking out a Pokéball and tossing it* "Flaaffy, let's get to work!" ' Zane: "Woah. That's a new Pokémon." Zane's Pokédex: '''"Flaaffy, the Wool Pokémon. Flaaffy builds up electricity in its thick coat of fur, but is unaffected by it thanks to its rubber-like skin." Holly: "I use Flaaffy here to help power up my generator whenever I'm out traveling." Flaaffy: "Flaaffy!" (Hello!) Holly: "Flaaffy, let's get to the generator and see if we can't bring some power back to this facility." ' Holly: "You ready, Flaaffy?" Flaaffy: "Flaaffy!" (Yeah!) Holly: "Alright. We'll start slow to make sure the generator can still work. Use Discharge." ' Arthur: "It's working. We'll need a little more power than this, though." Holly: "Alright, Flaaffy, give it more juice with Thunderbolt." ' Arthur: "Primary systems are back online." *Tapping on the screens* "Now let's see how much damage was really caused by that explosion." Scientist: "Check the research laboratory. That's where the most damage was taken." ' Arthur: "Looks like most of the damage taken there was concentrated on a single point. Some kind of device." ' Arthur: "Um, do you happen to know what that machine is?" Scientist: *Looking over the image* "No. I work in Development and Medicine. That's the research wing for ancient Pokémon and multidimensional pathway studies." Zane: "Multidimensional?" Scientist: "I wish I knew more, but that's not my field of research." Arthur: "Whatever that machine is, it's starting up." Scientist: "That's impossible. The ones working on it said that they could never get it to activate. Are you sure?" Arthur: "Yeah. It started up right when the power came back on. Where is this room?" Scientist: "That's on the other side of the building." ' Arthur: "This is bad." Zane: "What happened?" Arthur: "A lot of strange Pokémon exited the portal and are swarming throughout the room. It's only a matter of time until they overflow that room and spread throughout the facility." Zane: "I'll go get Holly. We've gotta get out of here." Amy: "I'll try to stop the Pokémon from leaving the room for as long as I can." ' Aggron: *Roaring* Amy: "Aggron, we have to hold that door closed over there." ' Amy's Pokédex: "Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Unown use telepathy to communicate with each other. Many different shapes of Unown have been discovered." Amy: "That's an ancient Pokémon!" ' Amy: "Aggron!" ' Amy: "What are they..." ' Amy: "Aggron..." ???: "Spoink, use Shadow Ball!" ' Arthur: "You alright?" Amy: *Taking his hand* "Yeah. Thanks." Arthur: "We've gotta get back to Zane and Holly. They're holding out in the main lobby with the Scientist." Amy: "Right." ' Zane: *Ducking behind cover as an energy ball hits the edge of the counter* "Totodile, use Water Gun!" Holly: "Flaaffy, Thunderbolt!" ' Zane: "Totodile!" Holly: "Flaaffy!" ' Zane: "Holly!" ???: "Aggron, Flamethrower!" ??? #2: "Escavalier, Hidden Power!" ' Zane: "Why are they angry at us?" Scientist: "They might be angry at the research that was being conducted in that sector!" Arthur: "What kind of research was it?!" Scientist: "From what I overheard, it was a machine that could tunnel pathways to other dimensions! The effects that were caused by it were too great, so the project was about to be scrapped! But now all of these Unown are coming through, the research has likely disturbed their dimension!" Zane: "Isn't there a way to close that machine?!" Scientist: "The researchers used a series of Klinks, Klangs, and Klinklngs!" Amy: "Are those Pokémon?!' Zane's Pokédex: "Klink, the Gear Pokémon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies." Zane's Pokédex #2: "Klang, the Gear Pokémon, and the evolved form of Klink. By changing the direction in which it rotates, it communicates its feelings to others. When angry, it rotates faster." Zane's Pokédex #3: "Klinklang, the Gear Pokémon and the final evolved form of Klink. Klinklang uses its spikes to fire charged energy into its environment, using its red core as an energy tank." Scientist: "If even a single one of those Pokémon floats away, that machine was likely to collapse of completely fall apart to nothing but pieces! I guess one Klink got loose and that's what started the machine's activation!" Zane: "If we can find that missing Klink, we can shut down the machine and hopefully get all of these Unown to go home!" *Tossing a Pokéball* "Dewott, let's start searching!" Amy: *Tossing out a Pokéball* "Minccino, we're gonna help them look too!" ' Zane: "Dewott and I will check the South Wing of the facility!" Amy: "Aggron, Minccino, and I will go to the West Wing!" ' Arthur: "Amy, Holly and I can keep the rest of the Unown here!" Amy: "Okay. Be careful, though!" Arthur: "Right! Now go!" ' Zane: "I think we lost them." *Setting Dewott down and walking around the room* "Alright. We've gotta find that missing Klink." ' ???: "Duck! Ducklett!" (Woah! Hello!) ??? #2: "Emolga?" (What?) Arthur: "Ducklett, use Water Gun!" Holly: "Emolga, Electro Ball!" ' Holly: "Emolga!" Arthur: *Thinking* Please. Please hurry and find that forgotten Klink, guys. ' Dewott: "Dew! Dewott!" (Hey! Over here!) Zane: *Walking over* "What did you find?" ' Zane: "Great work, Dewott. That's the missing Klink that we need to shut down that machine. Here. Let's push this thing out of the way." ' Zane: "Klink doesn't look so good." Dewott: "Dew?" (Why?) Zane: "Come on. We'd better get back to the others in the main lobby. I hope Amy's heading back there now." ' Zane: "Amy?" Amy: *Sitting up* "Yeah. It's me. Zane, I couldn't find that missing Klink anywhere. We were ambushed by hundreds of those Unown Pokémon." Zane: "It's okay. Dewott managed to find the missing Klink behind a machine. But, it doesn't look to good. See?" Amy: *Looking over Klink's condition* "You're right. Something definitely not right with this Klink. Zane, check your Pokédex again about Klink's data entry." Zane: "Uh...okay." Zane's Pokédex: '''"Klink, the Gear Pokémon. In order for Klink to survive, it produces energy by spinning its twin, interlocking bodies." Zane: "I see what you mean. This Klink isn't turning its gear bodies at all." Amy: "It must've been drained being inside that machine all the time. The scientists probably threw Klink away when it stopped performing to their standards. The strange explosion must have been from when Klink tried fighting back against the scientists." Zane: "We've gotta help this Klink. And fast." Amy: "Right." ' Zane: "We found the missing Klink to the machine. But, it stopped turning its gears." Scientist: "Oh dear. That is very bad. Klink's must continually turn their bodies to produce the energy they need to survive. Without it...they..." Zane: "Isn't there anyway to help Klink?" Scientist: "There is only one way. We must get it back to the machine. If this Klink can connect with its friends inside the machine, it can begin turning its gears again." Zane: "Great. Let's get going." ' Amy: "Zane!" Arthur: *Taking out a Pokéball* "I'll stop those Unown from coming through! Help Zane!" *Tossing the Pokéball* "Bastiodon, ram against that machine and block those Unown! Hurry!" ' Zane: "I'm alright. I've gotta get Klink back inside that machine." Amy: "Zane, please be careful." ' Zane: "Is it over?" Holly: "I think so." Scientist: "Yes. Yes it is over." All: *Sigh* ' Zane: "Great. Everything's back to normal again." Scientist: "I can't thank you all enough for what you did here. Everyone that works here is forever in your debt." Zane: "It's no trouble." Amy: "Yeah. I'm just glad that those Unown went back home to their own dimension." Holly: "I wonder why they wanted us to leave so badly." Zane: "Yeah, I'd like to know why too." Scientist: "Oh, Zane, I almost forgot why you came here to begin with." ' Scientist: "It's the data that Professor Brooks needed." Zane: "Thanks. I'll tell him that it's safe and sound." ' Zane: "Professor, it's good to see you again." Professor Brooks: "Oh, Zane. Good to see you again. How did it go getting that data?" Zane: *Holding it up to view* "Got it right here. This was kinda hard getting, actually." Professor Brooks: "Oh? What happened?" Zane: "Oh, nothing. Everything's alright now." ' Professor Brooks: "Excellent. Thank you so much, Zane. Now I can get this to my partner." Zane: "Partner? Oh, the other Professor in that different region?" Professor Brooks: "Exactly. I should be going, but please call me whenever you can." Zane: "I sure will. Stay safe, Professor." Professor Brooks: *Waving* ' Zane: "What kind of other Pokémon live with the Unown? I bet they're really cool." '''(End)